


Messiah

by lokywang



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, altered carbon au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: 年轻的地上少年彼得被天上的玛士托尼选为他的助手，接着他发现了托尼对待他与众不同的地方。





	1. Chapter 1

“走吧。”穿着红色斯塔克企业制服的面具男说，“现在你是私人资产了。”

事实上比私人资产听上去要好一些。换掉这具身体然后搬到天上去住，在几个月前还是彼得的奢望。如今他成为地上的人类中唯一被选中的幸运儿，成为传奇的托尼斯塔克的助手，他有机会将脑后的储存器放入一个精细培养好的身体里。丢掉那些因为辐射尘而造成的遗传病，不会再有咳嗽，无休止的流血，永远的关节痛。

彼得被体面地被转移进那具年轻人的身体里，他张开双眼的那瞬间，就闻到了空气里的甜味。在地上的时候很难有这种甜甜的味道出现，绿地很少，大部分的人类被疼痛和贫困折磨，直到死去都被臭味包围。现在他躺在那张床上，第一次意识到他已经到了天上，他的大脑能够分辨甜和香味，他躺在一张洁白的床单上而不会害怕弄脏。

“早上好，帕克先生，我是你的服务AI，凯伦。”无机质的声音从房间里传出来，彼得的目之所及处看到了一个很大的显示屏，那上面现在正播放着当日的天气数据。

“噢。”彼得窘迫地挠了挠头，屋内的灯光恰到好处，他的AI问他，“现在是早上九点十分，经过扫描了你的身体数据，目前没有检测到排异反应，是否需要先用早餐？”

“我不知道？”彼得几乎从床上跳了起来，他从没睡过那么舒适的床，就像躺进了云朵，空气里带着海浪的声音，他支支吾吾，“我应该去吗？”

“你可以去任何地方小子，现在你是自由的。附加来说，在我授权范围的地任何方，你都是自由的。”托尼靠在门边上，一脸好笑地看着他受惊小鹿般的眼神，“放轻松，你已经是我的助手了，记得吗，我对你解开那道公式印象深刻，你用的是野路子，但是很聪明。”

“斯塔克先生？”  
“你可以叫我托尼。”托尼斯塔克挥了挥手，他说，“看来你对这具身体适应的很好。”

很难说不好，这是一具和他几乎相同岁数，但是被保护很好的身体。加上别的，他能听到心跳声，他自己的，托尼的，雨滴落在窗外树叶上的声音，还有血液流淌过血管的水声。托尼让他转过身看着镜子里的自己，被魔法保佑的躯壳，没有伤疤，一切完好，棕色的卷发，黑色的瞳孔。彼得想，如果他没有染上那个注定会死去的病，几年后他也会长成这般模样。

“这是你的身体了。”托尼摸了摸他的脑袋，他的手指在头发里短暂地停留一会。活了上百年但依旧保持着他盛年时期样子的玛士被地上的人类称为神明，如今神放下了他在媒体上的张狂的伪装，“来吧，我带你参观一下。”

可以是AI或者是底下的仆人带他完成这趟旅程，但托尼坚持着亲自带着他去看一看豪宅。斯塔克工业在过去的几十年里努力帮助地上的人类缓解辐射尘带来的后遗症，巨大的机器们摧毁破旧房屋，然后建造新的避难所。

托尼自己的钢铁装甲已经在这几十年内从与外星人搏斗的超级英雄成为了宗教的象征，人们会在那些装甲出现的地方下跪，感谢神迹，感谢他带来食物，屋檐，干净的水。

“彼得帕克，资料上显示你16岁。”  
“是的，斯塔克先生。”彼得受宠若惊，他紧张地四下张望，这里的一切都显示出了主人非凡的财富，甚至一整颗心树种在大堂的中央。

“以后这就是你住的地方，每天上午9点到晚上八点，你会在工作室里完成助理事项，顺便说我的脾气不是很好。剩下的时间是你的，授权过的每一个地方你都可以去。饿了的话可以呼叫凯伦，她是你的服务AI，我也有我的，认识下贾维斯，彼得。”

“帕克先生，你好，我是贾维斯。”英伦管家的嗓音彬彬有礼，旁边的托盘伸出机械手臂给彼得送了一杯果汁。托尼停了下来，他说，“你可以感觉到，这具的身体和以前的不同。”

“更轻盈。” 彼得说，他看到托尼拧着眉毛，“什么？”

“这具身体，比我以前的那具更加轻盈，斯塔克先生。”彼得舔了舔嘴唇，上帝啊，他并不曾拥有这么出众的视力和感官，他感觉自己的身体里充满力量，随时可以跳起来。“更加有力，我说不上来应该怎么形容。”

“就像蜘蛛一样，你如今拥有无穷的力量和无限感官。”托尼耸了耸肩，而彼得能够嗅出他的紧张。

“我不明白，斯塔克先生？”

“你如今的这具身体，是被改造过的超级躯体”托尼放下了搁在他肩膀上的手，“你拥有超级蜘蛛的感官，可以察觉危险，只要你不想着去送死。”

托尼放缓了语调，这就是那一瞬间，包裹在白色西装下的玛士带给他的感官冲击。一种全新的情感体验，他朦朦胧胧的地上生活里没有给他带来过这个，焦虑，期待混杂着悲伤，彼得觉得自己的胃里装满了沉甸甸的石头，他没法喘气。“我不懂，斯塔克先生？”

他的神注视着他，抽开手的地方让彼得觉得空落落的，好像在眷恋刚才残留下的余温。身体记忆，他懵懂地想，这是一具漂亮，完好，被爱护如初的身体，属于托尼斯塔克的身体，而他是被转移进这具身体里的灵魂。

“你会比之前更容易饿，去餐厅里找点食物吧，孩子。”  
地上的人想要存活下来总得获取一些秘密，但如今他在天上，被扔下天空和回到地上的想法让他打了个寒蝉，彼得犹豫地点了点头，他决定忽视掉托尼无言的那些隐喻。


	2. Chapter 2

彼得抬头看到窗外下雪的时候，他的心跳停了一拍。地上的雪花总是尘埃，爆炸后的粉尘，洋洋洒洒的灰烬，永远都不会融化。

天上的雪是春天到来的预感，彼得拿着扳手迟疑了几秒钟，托尼正埋头看着他面前的线路板，就好像知道他心里在想什么一样地说，“第一次见到下雪？出去看看吧。”

彼得犹豫地看了看他，托尼摘了护目镜，“别杵在这儿，出去吧。”就像他自己说过的，他脾气不好，总是不耐烦，包括从不接任何人递给他的东西，彼得已经学会了把他要的器材都放在手边。

但尽管如此，彼得依旧喜欢他，比崇拜多了一点亲密的意味，那些孩童时代看的钢铁侠绘本，破旧但被他擦拭干净的塑料面具。如今的托尼斯塔克是他善解人意的老板，口是心非的监护人，在他的冰箱里填补充足的食物，允许彼得可以在工作的时候跟着他一起学习一些物理知识。

他让彼得出去看雪，年轻的男孩穿着短袖站在并不冷的雪中，那些雪落在他的肌肤上，很快融化。贾维斯无处不在，“每年春天，先生总会模拟一些天气景象，有时候是雪，有时候下雨。”

“书上说雪是凉的，可我没感受到。”  
“这里是四季恒温系统，所有的天气只是体验，包括下雨，也不会淋湿。”  
“就像那些在脑子里进行的体验？刮风下雨下雪，但是实际上并不会发生。”  
贾维斯耐心地解释，“可以这么说，先生不喜欢身体被雨淋湿。”

彼得扭头看向在实验室里埋头工作的托尼，他对自己创造的奇观无动于衷。在地上的时候，雨水会把他们全都打湿，只要没有辐射警报，他们总会冲出去在雨中洗澡。彼得喜欢下雨，他没见过下雪，但就算现在那些白色的固体在地上堆积成山，那也是假的体验。

晚饭时候他闷闷不热地用叉子搅面条，这里的食物很好，比起填补肚子更注重补偿味觉。刚来的前几天彼得一直在惊叹美味，他没尝试过大部分除了压缩和罐头以外的食品。他破天荒的没胃口引起了托尼的注意。大部分时候托尼不会和他一起就餐，但今天是个例外，原本是为了庆祝他们修补了一个重要漏洞，好让新型的交易系统更加接近地面生活。

彼得的主意，他认为斯塔克工业出产的许多东西都很好，但是托尼在天上太久了，他已经不知道地上的人类怎么生活。他们实际需要的不是那些花哨的基因识别系统，而是最简单的面部识别，大部分的人支付不起一具新躯壳的价钱。他们沉默出生，沉默死去，被送进巨大锅炉中销毁，剩下的记忆体被扔在成堆的山丘中，封闭在无尽的黑暗里。这原本也是彼得的命运，如果他没有恰好的解开那道题。

“怎么了？”托尼放下他的叉子，他直视着彼得的眼睛，那是一双被星星亲吻过的眼睛。如果彼得能够用一些诗人的言语去形容，他会这么说的。如今这双眼睛的主人注视着他，“男孩，你在玩弄你的食物。”

“对不起。”  
“有什么困扰着你。”  
“没……没什么。”  
“我的耐心有限。”托尼眯起了眼睛，他总是能够看透彼得的心思，可能是他过于简单，也许是因为他熟悉这具身体，几年，几十年，几百年，属于他的身体。  
“可是斯塔克先生，我想知道为什么。为什么你不喜欢下雨，下雪或者别的什么天气，你把这些模拟在系统里，可以是拒绝看一眼，你讨厌被淋湿……”  
“贾维斯告诉你的？”托尼耸了耸肩，“这只是模拟，我没不喜欢天气，但是有干净的体验总好过浑身湿乎乎。”  
“这是一种美好的体验，呃，我是说被真实的雨淋湿。”彼得停顿了一下，他磕磕巴巴地解释，“现在有太多直接刺激我们大脑的游戏，会让我们忽略身体的反应。在脑子里野营，打猎，爬山或者去参加游戏里的战争，眼睛一睁开什么都没发生。这不是真实的。”

“真实是什么。”托尼讥讽地笑起来，“在你真正的参加过战争后你可以来讨论真实，人们沉迷电子冲浪虚拟世界，是因为他们知道自己不会死。等到你真的冒着随时被一枪干掉记忆体的风险站在枪林弹雨中，你就会知道那些都是小孩子的看法。”

可是，彼得瘪了瘪嘴，他没说出那下半句话，我们在真实里获得过快乐。托尼拉开椅子走了，他把餐巾扔在桌子上，显然这段对话让他心情不好，彼得也说不上来为什么，但他能够感觉到托尼在生气，就像凯伦安慰他的那样，“斯塔克先生还在适应。”

适应什么？这具他熟悉的身体里填补的陌生灵魂？

彼得知道自己是个闯入者，他也想知道这具身体原先的主人是怎么样的，为什么如今陪在托尼身边的不是他。

他也同样不愿意去戳碎自己虚伪的自尊心，如今他被安置在温暖的屋子里，健康，安全，体力充沛，甚至可以徒手爬上天花板。

他像被打了激素，或者吞下了一个春天，惯性地在夜里梦到前尘，那些藏在灰烬的玻璃窗里的故事。放慢了速度的子弹和爆炸一起到来，还有红色的钢铁身影。彼得在往下坠落，不停地坠落，他尖叫，抓着空中的身影大声喊托尼。

为什么不是你陪在他身边，他从床上弹起来，春天的夜晚带着安静又诡异的沉默，这是这具身体给他的答案。

没人喜欢下雨，托尼斯塔克尤其是，如果你也在梦里的雨中抱住过那个坠落在地上的身体。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外。这个彼得是之前的彼得。

“还有些别的，”托尼嘟囔着，他的手指插在彼得的头发里，引来年轻的男孩一阵笑。那些笑声流连在他的骨头上，让他颤栗。接着是吻，这么多次的吻，几十年了，从没厌倦过。  
   
托尼为彼得保留了他年轻时候的容貌，在外星人被逼退只留下了记忆体的科技之后，克隆身体上载记忆成为主流。他们住到天上，致力于把新的科技大众化，顺便解决辐射尘带来的遗传病，解决贫困和犯罪。偶尔也被允许拥有自己的快乐。  
   
彼得的快乐是托尼，从他遇到钢铁侠的那一刻起，故事的基调已经被决定。这不是爱情小说，混杂着战争，慈善，让钢铁侠成为一个光明的符号，带着灰色的背景。只是纯白会让人晕眩，但他是黑暗夜空中的星云，带着无穷可被探索的领域。

遇到托尼的时候彼得刚成年，但随着记忆体的发展，年龄不再是限制，比他年长的情人给过他选择，如果他们愿意，他们可以成为神，成为宗教，成为传说。  
   
“我们可以试试别的，别说让我所有的克隆身体都动起来，托尼，这有点奇怪。”  
“男孩，你敢说你没在脑子里想过这个？所有的我，用体液涂满你的身体，你的手覆盖我，你的嘴唇里含不下别的。”  
“老天，我真恨这个。”彼得发出呻吟，他把膝盖顶入托尼的腿间，用牙齿叼住爱人的舌头。这不是完美的身体，托尼在自己的肉体上留了许多伤痕，不是不能治愈，只是提醒他们依旧还是人类。

从他们决定一起堕落的那一刻起，肉体的欢愉占据了脑子的主流，只要躺在床上就会想着插入对方。

彼得早就不再是当时青涩的少年，他趴在托尼的背上，用舌头舔过他的后颈，然后是脊椎，往下一点，咬住他的腰侧。他们的第一次是灾难，托尼不得不重头教他，让一个处子舔湿自己的手指，他自己开拓自己扶着他埋入身体因为彼得总是慌乱。

他们也试过用托尼二十岁的身体来一次，玩他足以放下火柴的睫毛。年轻的亿万富翁总是满不在乎，光裸的双脚踩在他的手上，让彼得喊他爹地。彼得总是肯的，他用四十岁的躯体认真仰慕他的少年，叹息般的语气，他说“我爱你。”认真的令托尼说不出讥讽。  
   
“如果你不喜欢这种，也可以让你变老，老头蜘蛛侠，听上去有点傻。”  
“闭嘴吧。”彼得用力咬上他的屁股，用手掌紧握那上头的臀肉，蜘蛛总是很有耐心，他开拓已经湿软的后穴，托尼做的升级，“想体验ABO的世界吗，小子！”于是黏糊糊的体液水一样的占满他的手腕，他往上舔，让托尼融化在自己的手中，他会浸湿床单，散发出介于酒和烤过的莳萝的气味，他勾起膝盖让彼得的手指和他的舌头一起进去。

蜘蛛雷达体会到托尼压抑的呻吟，他们缠住的枕头，揪着的头发，托尼的脚跟碰了碰他的屁股，让他快点进来。  
“你抓紧。”托尼总是不耐烦，他扯着彼得的头发让他上来先交换一个吻，第一次的时候他还端着偶像的外壳，不让那些喘息成为障碍。

现在不了，他们试了无数种方式，让腰和胯之间的距离变回最短。很多种可能，无限的生命为他们带来无限可能，托尼不再掩饰他的喜好，再粗暴一点也没关系，只要彼得那双眼睛看着他，像几十年来一直重复说着的我爱你。

是别人的话，托尼相信那份爱会有保质期，但彼得不会。“还记得你得第一次吗。”彼得握着他的腰的时候，托尼开口，他们汗津津地纠缠在一起，彼得缓慢地操着他，“在意大利，你怕的要死，颤抖地握着我的双手问我可以吗。”

还这么年轻，好像每一分爱意都是从成人世界模仿学来的，他的双手轻轻放在托尼的腰上，他年长的情人用胡渣扫过他的颈侧，那时候，只是呼吸都会让彼得发抖。

这么多年了，彼得懊恼地捂住了他的嘴巴，他隔着手掌亲吻托尼的嘴唇，他们不会再老去，还有很多的时间重新温习那些记忆。很多的时间，但要抓紧。

彼得舔了舔托尼的眼睛，他立下过誓言的，在天上的时候，他说“斯塔克先生，我会一直陪着你，直到死亡把我们分开。”

那时候他们不太担心这个，有克隆人和记忆体。他们都没料到结局，最终杀死他们的只会是心碎。  
 


End file.
